She's Staring at Me with Those Electric Eyes
by WonderlandInParadise
Summary: New Summary: She's a Hunter. He thinks it was better when she wasn't. She denies the truth. He embraces it. She thinks they are just friends. He knows better. The day she sees him with the black roses changes everything. Thalico. I don't own PJO or HOO.
1. Chapter 1: Wait, WHAT?

**Hello!**

**This is my first fanfiction. No flames please. Constructive critisism accepted. After Giant War.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO :(**

Thalia's POV

I led the Hunters down Half-Blood Hill. We were at Camp because Artemis had gone off on a meeting to Olympus about some monster and a few of Aphrodite's "experiments". Poor mortals.

I caught a glimpse of honey-coloured curls and the next thing I knew, I was being tackled by a blonde monster aka Annabeth.

"Thalia! You're here!" she shrieked before letting me go. One of my Hunters, Erin, helped me up. Percy ran up after her and tossed a casual "Hey, Pinecone Face" at me before whispering something in Annabeth's ear. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the Demeter cabin.

Too late.

A small explosion rocked the valley as the said cabin went _boom! _Through the smoke, I could see three brown haired kids running away towards the forest. The Stolls and their little apprentice/brother had thought up of a new prank. Percy held up three fingers and mouthed _3...2...1_

"STOLLS!" Katie's voice rang shrilly. A smaller, yet fierce voice hollered after her, "TJ!" I shot a questioning glance at Percy. He grinned and said, "They asked Leo to rig up a small bomb. Annabeth's in charge of the new Hermes kid, TJ, but then she saw you and abandoned him. Guess that was enough time to blow something up. Oh, and the one who shouted "TJ!'" is Sophie, Katie's new younger sister."

Should've known it was the usual Camp chaos.

I brought the Hunters to the Artemis cabin and dismissed them. Then, Piper caught up and we talked about what Jason would like for his birthday. When she left, I turned to go, but heard a familiar voice behind me. "Thalia?"

Nico di Angelo.

I faced him and sucked in a breath. He had grown taller and more muscular. His black curls fell over his amazing copper eyes perfectly. He wore a black aviator jacket and black jeans. His Stygian iron sword hung at his hip. He looked..._ gorgeous._

Wait - _what?_

"Thalia?"

I snapped to attention. He was peering at me with concerned eyes. I felt myself grow hot. He saw my red face and took a step back. "Er, are you okay?"

I raised my eyebrows in an effort to stay cool. "Yeah, if you'd stop _looking_ at the _Lieutenant of Artemis._"

It was his turn to blush. "Well, you looked kind of... pale."

"And this is coming from the Son of Hades, all round emo dude."

"I'm not emo!"

"Yeah, _right._"

"Oh, c'mon! I just _like_ wearing black."

"Whatever. I've got to go. Catch you later." With that, I turned my heels and marched into the Artemis cabin. Luckily, all the Hunters had gone to archery practice, so no one could see me in my flushed state. I sat down on a bunk and thought, _What is wrong with me?_


	2. Chapter 2: Advice From Seaweed Brain

**Hello fellow readers!**

**I just decided to update. Thanks to my friends, YC, SE and Ash, for their ideas (especially YC, she's really good at this fanfiction thing)!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own PJO. You should know by now.**

Nico's POV

I shuffled away from the Artemis cabin, my face still burning. Thalia totally blew me off! I sighed. For the millionth time that summer, the image of her lips on mine popped into my head. Massaging my temples, I pushed the thought out of my mind. I had enough problems.

I headed over to the Poseidon cabin, hoping Percy wasn't making out with Annabeth.

"Percy?" I called from outside the Poseidon cabin. I couldn't go in, or the walls would promptly fall on my head. Uncle Poseidon's the most laid back of the Big Three, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't kill me if he could.

"Yeah?" I was in luck. He was just fixing up his car, a Mustang, as a thank you present for saving the world from the gods. Among other things.

"How did you get a girl?"

He looked up. "Annabeth was the one who kissed me."

Oh. Right.

"What happened next?"

"We got dumped into the lake and had the first underwater kiss. Why? Which girl are you trying to get?"

I froze. If I told Percy I had a crush on Thalia, he would never let me live it down.

"Er, no one. I-I was curious." I stammered. He raised his eyebrows but he didn't question it.

"Well, I have to go. I'm taking Annabeth out on a date. Bye!" He said and drove off. I watched him go and sighed. I was doing that a lot these days.

Another new Hermes kid was flirting with Annabeth's youngest sister, Zoe. The boy, Josh or Jake or whatever, oh yeah Jack, said something. Zoe just smirked and hit him with her book. Then she stalked away with a small smile.

I walked back to my cabin, wondering how in Hades I was going to win Thalia Grace's heart.

**Finished!**

**Just in case you guys are wondering, no, it's not Zoe Nightshade reincarnated or something. I just like the name Zoe.**

**And I forgot to ask in the last chapter, so R and R? *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3: Ideas To Win Thalia Over

**First off, I'm so, so sorry for not updating! But I have some tests and exams and all that, so I probably won't be able to update regularly until June, or at least late May. Again, really, really sorry!**

**Secondly, thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Thirdly, no, I don't own PJO. I thought we went through this.**

Nico's POV

I lay on my bunk, wondering, wondering, wondering about... Yeah, Thalia. I am hopelessly in love with her. But she isn't. Is she?

I needed help. Now. And there was only one cabin that could do that. The Aphrodite cabin. I really hope that pink took a break or went on vacation or whatever. Plus the perfume. _Ack!_

I headed over there, holding my breath, just in case. There were two girls sitting out on the front. Don't expect me to remember their names or anything. They all look the same to me. Aphrodite really has a _lot_ of children...

They looked up at me when I went over. One, with curly black hair and sky blue eyes, asked, "Yes?"

I shuffled my feet. Impatiently, they waited. The blonde took out her dagger. At first, I thought I was going to get my led amputated or something, but she just started drawing something on the ground. Finally, I blurted out, "I need some advice. About how to get a girl."

They perked up immediately. "Perfume!" The curly haired girl squealed. The blonde shook her head. "Shannon, I don't think his type likes perfume." Yeah, me no think Thalia like sweet smells. "Maybe, flowers?"

Shannon nodded. "Yeah, let's see... Ooh! Black flowers! For emo people!" Why does everyone think I'm emo?

The blonde smiled. "Great! Black... Roses!" I think. This might actually work.

"Thanks." I said. The blonde replies, "All in the name of love. I'm Lana, by the way. My sister is Shannon."

I gave a quick nod and hurried away. I had no time for introductions. I probably would forget their names anyway.

I thought of something when I got to my cabin. Persephone, who is Demeter's daughter, hates me. And she's the goddess of springtime. Plus, Demeter isn't on my fanclub list. So where was I going to get my roses?

Oh, Styx.

**Like it? Hate it? Oh-please-have-longer-chapters it? I won't know until you review!**


	4. Chapter 4: One Month For Roses

**SORRY! I know I promised you a chapter at the end of May but I had stuff to do and a vacation to go to (there was no internet connection, I pretty much died). So here it is. The new chapter. DUN DUN DUUUUN! **

**And I noticed I always do Nico's POV. I have, seriously. But I have to continue on like this because Nico's the one doing all the preparation for Thalico. But the chapter after this will be Thalia's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan hasn't passed his genius-ness to me yet. Darn.**

Nico's POV

No luck yet. I just got kicked out of the Underworld by a very gleeful Persephone, happy that she could do something to make me miserable, besides turning into a dandelion or a rose or some other plant-thing.

I had gone down there to ask (fine, beg) Persephone for a bouquet of flowers to give Thalia, my secret crush. It hadn't worked. Persephone hated all children of Hades, which I didn't get, because Persephone hated my dad to begin with, so why hate my dad's girlfriends? She should be happy! Hades doesn't love her after all! Get out of the Underworld!

But she did, because her brain works weirdly, and as a result of that weirdness, I DON"T GET MY ROSES! ARGH!

My bedroom started to darken and a crack appear on the floor. Little bone mice scuttled around my bed. I got control over myself and started to think.

* * *

I went to meet Demeter at the Demeter cabin. I thought she did that just to see my face when the ivy starts strangling me. Gods, I hated that bossy cereal-obsessed woman. But she was my only hope when it came to getting Thalia to date me.

Ugh, now I sounded like one of those Aphrodite kids.

And then Demeter came, a suspicious expression on her face.

"What is it you want, death spawn?" she barked. I winced. "I want... to make a compromise with you."

"What compromise?" she asked, still suspicious. I told her, "I'll eat cereal everyday for a month if you convinced your daughter to do me the favour asked her just now. Do you accept?"

That was pretty much my plan. Took forty minutes, too. Now, I depended on Demeter's okay to do the job.

She thought it over. I held my breath. Katie and Sophie stared at me from their window, wide-eyed and gaping. S'not everyday you see your mother's arch enemy's son with your mom, talking. And your mom not killing said arch enemy's son.

"Very well," she conceded, and I let my breath out in a rush. "But first," she held up her right hand, "tell me what the favour is."

"PersephonehastosendmeblackroseseverydayuntilIaskThaliaout," I said in one breath. She raised her eyebrows; I was impressed she caught that.

"Did Aphrodite poison your drink?" she asked. I shook my head. "Fine. I will go to my daughter now." Then, there was a flash, and she was gone.

On the floor was a box of cereal, with a Post-It note stuck on it. The note read, _Your one month starts tomorrow._

**That was pretty much the longest chapter I've written. Yippee!**

**The idea for the compromise was from my friend YC. I give thanks to her brilliance. She should be in Athena's cabin.**

**Hopefully, I can update again soon, but no promises. Look what happened last time.**

**Start up the reviews again, Thalico is ready to roll!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Didn't See It Coming

**Yaaay two updates in three days! Personal record! I'm a really lazy person, so this is good.**

**And I have an announcement: I will start answering reviews. But I won't answer the ones from May, just that one review for Chapter Five.**

**To The Underestimated Truth: I know, right? Sucks to have evil stepmothers.**

**And now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ... Copy and Paste from the other chapters, why don't you?**

Thalia's POV

Nico hadn't come to see me in two days. I saw him around camp, looking edgy. I felt ... disappointed that he's not coming over regularly. Last summer, we were really close.

I shook my head, clearing my head of the thought. _Focus, _I tell myself, _Archery._ I aim for bullseye, but the arrow goes _way_ to the left.

"Lieutenant, are you okay?" Harper asked me. Usually, I was the best at archery practice. I forced a smile and nod. _What's wrong with you? _I scold mentally. I pull another arrow out from my quiver and try again. This time, I can do it easily.

All through archery, I kept Nico out of my mind and found that I could concentrate. Hmm.

I led the walk back to the Artemis cabin. There, a surprise waited for us on the doorstep. Everyone froze when they saw it.

A bouquet of black roses.

~Shock! Horror! Line Break!~

I scooped the roses up, hands was a note.

_To Thalia Grace._

_Hopelessly In Love With You,_

_Your Secret Crush._

By this time, everyone was talking. Harper asked me, "Who's it for, Lieutenant?"

My voice trembled as I replied, "Me."

The murmuring got louder. Harper asked me again, "Would you like me to dispose of it?"

I wanted to nod, but instead found myself saying, "I'll handle it."

I threw most away, but kept one under my pillow.

That night, I had a strange dream. I was looking at the rose, when suddenly, I saw Nico's face in the petals. He smiled at me and recited, "To Thalia Grace. Hopelessly In Love, Your Secret Crush."

Weird.

* * *

We-I-continued get those roses. Most came early in the morning. They were always signed "Hopelessly In Love With You, Your Secret Crush". I tried looking around camp, trying to catch the eye of the Rose-Sender, but all the boys were too sensible to get close to the lieutenant of Artemis.

All but one.

Nico continued to visit. We were great friends again. Sometimes, we would hang out with Percy and Annabeth, but they made out a lot, so mostly we were alone. We would sneak out to the beach (Poseidon didn't hate us too much anymore) at night, and watch the stars. Or we'd go to the forest, by the creek, and just talk. Those outings were the highlight of my stay.

I didn't see it coming.

The morning before the day we had to leave, I woke extra early. I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just stared out of the window. And my jaw dropped.

**(A/N This is a bad place to end. I'm not evil.)**

Nico di Angelo was placing black roses on the doorstep of the Artemis cabin.

_Hopelessly In Love With You, _

_You Secret Crush..._

Oh my gods.

Nico looked up and saw me staring at him. His eyes widened in fear. He tried to make a run for it.

I chased after him.

**I was kidding. I _am _evil. Mwahahahaha.**

**He got caught! Ah, love.**

**Nico: That wasn't very nice. I was scared to death.**

**Me: No you weren't. You're still alive. Plus, your dad is the god of death. Oh, the irony!**

**Nico: Shut up.**

**My pathetic attempt at humor. **

**Also, longest chapter! Aw yeah! Back on track, people!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chase, Kiss And Bad Weather

**FINALLY! THALICO IS GETTING ****_SOMEWHERE!_**** Yeesh, I thought they'd be stuck in that we're-in-love-but-too-shy-to-admit phrase for ****_ever!_**

**Also, YC (remember her?) has told me that Nico is no longer "emo" enough. Yeah, I've been berating myself too, sweetheart. Nonetheless, I'll try to make him more, uh, like himself.**

**Have you guys read the Hunger Games? It's ****_so_**** awesome! Go check it out if you haven't read it.**

**To Turquoisecrystal: Is that a compliment? I can't tell since you're smirking. **

**Reminder: I'm evil. :)**

**Disclaimer: *points to self* Do I look like Rick Riordan to you?**

Thalia's POV 

(Changed to Present Tense)

Why hadn't I seen that happening? I mean, I'm no Aphrodite, but it was staring at me in the face! Well, it is a little weird, but _really! _I'm _that _clueless?!

I curse my lack of knowledge of the confusing world of boys while stumbling after Nico, shouting his name. Boy, he's fast.**  
**

It starts to rain. Guess my father finally figured out what was happening. Geez, I'm trying to chase after a boy, but obviously, Dad _has _to rain on my parade (literally). And _of course_ I have to slip into a puddle of mud. The Fates have to make today the worst day of my life.

Suddenly, a pale hand reaches out through the downpour. I take it and haul myself up, meeting Nico's pitch black eyes. Dozens of little droplets slip down his leather jacket. He looks miserable. We don't say anything, staring at each other, black against blue.

Then I whisper, "Why?"

He replies just as softly, "You know. I love you."

"You could've _told _me!" This comes out harsher than I intended. He flinches.

"I... I was scared."

"Of what?" I take a step closer. He says almost inaudibly, "Your death. My sister died, Thalia. You were there. I'm afraid... that you're going to leave me, too."

I stare at him and in that split second, I know I love him back.

Then I do something that, by Hunter standards, is unforgivable.

I kiss him.

Nico's POV

After my "inspiring" speech about my fear of her death, Thalia must think I'm a total freak. I've messed _everything _up. Ugh, I'm such a goner.

She stares at me with those electric eyes, so full of fear and anger and something else I haven't seen in a while. Love.

Then she kisses me.

I'm startled, of course, but I slowly melt into it. It's long and sweet and the kind of kiss that happens when the princess finds her prince.

Only we're a pair of very screwed up royalty.

The rain continues to fall around us, heavier now, but we don't care. It's just us. Everything else fades away and it's just the beautiful blue-eyed girl and me.

We finally break away and smile at each other. She whispers, "Love you, too."

Obviously, somebody _has _to ruin the moment. Percy yells, "I GOT THE PICTURE!" and a bunch of giggling campers run for their lives, not wanting to face the wrath of the Ghost King and the Lightning Princess.

We chase after them, yelling insults in Greek.

Up In Olympus...

Zeus roars in rage and attempts to break the Hephaestus TV. Luckily, Hermes restrains him, along with Apollo, though they both look amused. Hades glares at the screen Thalia, dooming her to the Fields of Punishment when he kills her. Poseidon has tears running down his face from all the laughing. The rest look like Apollo and Hermes, finding this funny. A few chuckle. Even Athena, who is usually very uptight, is hiding a small smile.

Suddenly, an ear-shattering squeal pierces the air. Followed by a girly scream: "I _cannot _believe it!" It's Aphrodite, in her room, fangirl-ing her head off. Zeus stands up, wearing a murderous expression. Hades follows, his face a hard mask. Artemis gets up as well, wanting revenge for her lieutenant. Ares rushes to save his girlfriend, as does Hephaestus.

A small war erupts in the corridor along Aphrodite's room. Apollo has a lot more patients than he expected. Olympus is running low on ambrosia and nectar. Expect bad weather for the time being until Thalico breaks up (NEVER!)

**Get the title now?**

**The group of campers spying on Thalia and Nico consists of:**

**Annabeth (because Thalia's her best friends)**

**Percy (because they're his cousins)**

**Jason (because Thalia's his sister)**

**Piper (because her Aphrodite side's showing)**

**Hazel (because Nico's her brother)**

**Frank (because he tagged along with Hazel)**

**Leo, Travis and Connor (because BLACKMAIL MATERIAL)**

**Katie (because she got dragged along while trying to talk her boyfriend, his younger brother and the crazy Latino elf boy out of going there)**

**Yeah, go Tratie!**

**So, the next few chapters are about Hades and Zeus trying to get them to fall out of love. Not gonna work. My say.**

**I changed the summary because I can.**

**You will press the button down there... The one that says Review... You will... *hypnotise you***


	7. Chapter 7: The Potion of No-Love

**Hello my dear readers and followers!**

**So, here where I live, school has started, therefore I update only on some weekends. But then, there's more time for you to review! Yay!**

**To ebookboss121: I was excited, too, my dear.**

**To Guest (whoever you may be): Thank you for the amazing story compliment (even though I think it would hardly win the Newbery award)! Your English is fine ( I can understand it...).**

**To The Underestimated Truth: ERMAGHERD is right. Celebration time!**

**To diomedes285: I have read House of Hades and know that Nico is gay. But you can like both boys and girls, right? (Of what I know, anyway.)**

**To TurquoiseCrystal: Won't, promise.**

**lovereadingandmusic: I love Thalico too! It's awesome!**

**Little note: If you are a Guest, please sign your name in the review, so that I can acknowledge you and not be all "whoever you may be"-ish.**

**Please read TurquoiseCrystal's stories. She's my bestie and she writes the best stories ever! Turquoise, you better update!**

**Now, to get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ... Jeez, people.**

Up on Olympus

3rd Person POV

Zeus paced around the throne room. It had been three days since Thalia broke away from the Hunters and four since the kiss. His nostrils flared just thinking about it. He cursed Nico under his breath, calling him a _kolos_ **(A/N Look it up.)**.

He thought of ways to throttle that idiot. How dare he kiss his daughter? Well, technically, Thalia kissed him, but still!

Suddenly, he remember something. Aphrodite always went to Hecate for love potions. If so, she should have a reverse potion, one that made people fall out of love! Zeus smiled, pleased with his plan. He muttered, "Now, to find Hecate and the reverse potion!"

Little did he know Aphrodite was tracking his moves and she had known what Zeus was going to do. Aphrodite might not be Athena, but she was familiar with the ways of overprotective parents trying to break their kids up, away from their true love. It was all part of the job of being the goddess of love. She decided to IM Hecate and warn her. After all, every god and goddess was in her side, Thalico's side, besides Hades, Zeus and Artemis. Sort of.

* * *

When Zeus got to Hecate's "lair", the said goddess was nowhere to be found. A note was left on the table:

Dear fellow Olympians,

I'm going away for a week to retrieve some supplies for my potions, as well as check up on my students. Hermes, the potion you ordered is in the cupboard.

-Hecate_  
_

This was not some trick by Aphrodite. She had caught Hecate just in time, before her leave. Hecate had made sure all supplies needed for the falling-out-of-love potion was with her, and, for good measure, that her book of love potions were safely tucked away. How Zeus found it she never knew, but he did, and when he found that none of the supplies were there, he was very, very angry. Storm clouds gathered and rain poured down, causing the mortals to rush to shelter. The weather had been odd lately and nobody found this a surprise.

Zeus went to Hermes, only that Aphrodite had gotten in touch with him, too, and he had reluctantly agreed to lie to Zeus about the stocks. When Zeus got back to the throne room, he was in a very bad mood.

He thought, _Well, I'll just use my own supplies!_

Zeus tried following it the best he could, replacing yellow roses with random daisies and elm tree bark with poplar. Finally, he came up with a thick, golden maple-syrup-like potion. Glancing at the book, he found that it was supposed to be a translucent color, shining like diamonds. His potion was nothing like it. He kicked the book away in frustration and decided he would use this, never mind what the book said.

* * *

When Zeus got to Camp, it was almost dinner time. He decided to use the Potion of No-Love on Thalia, as Nico would have to suffer through heart-break. He grinned wickedly, slipping three drops into Thalia's drink. Then, he vanished.

**This is Part One! See what happens in Part Two!**

**Yay, my evilness returns!**


	8. Chapter 8: Almost Done

**'Sup!**

**Apparently, my previous chapter was not satisfactory.**

**I got one lonely, sad review. *goes to cry in the corner***

**To UnexpectedChair Fanfic: Uh, what?**

**Anyway, long A/N 'cause I have a _lot _to tell you guys.**

**Firstly, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED ME AND MY STORY! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Secondly, I have just reread my three fanfics and cringing at all the speeling mistakes. It went like:**

**READ READ READ RE-cringe!-AD READ REA-cringe!-D READ READ READ R-cringe!-EAD READ...**

**You get the idea.**

**So in future, I will try to check it over again, but I'm not much of an editor, so don't expect much.**

**Thirdly, and this is IMPORTANT (!), this story will be finished in a couple more chapters and I'm going to write another multi-chapter fanfiction. I have two ideas: a SISTERS GRIMM/HARRY POTTER crossover or a PERCY JACKSON/THE HUNGER GAMES crossover. I'll set up a poll later so please vote!**

**Lastly, thanks to all that reviewed, rated, favorited and followed Sparks Fly!**

**Now, on with PART 2!**

**Disclaimer: ... *crickets chirp***

Thalia's POV

Dinner was kinda boring. Three rolls to the gods, a plate of brisket and cherry soda (though it looked a little _golden, _what the Hades?). Afterwards, I started to feel a little dizzy. Then I passed out.

Third Person POV

Thalia had been acting weird all through dinner. She'd ignored Nico, which wasn't normal. I mean, really, those two were in _love_.

However, the _real _trouble started after dinner. She and Nico were walking down the lane to the cabin when suddenly, she turned around and said in a harsh voice that wasn't hers, "Nico, we're done. Over. _Tout près. Afgaande. Supra. _Okay?"

Nico stared at her. "But... but this morning! You just said-"

Thalia interrupted in the same harsh voice. "Whatever I said this morning doesn't matter. We're through."

Nico's temper flared up. "Well, I guess I was wrong about you, huh? Thalia Grace, the great daughter of Zeus, has a cold heart."

He walked away. Suddenly, Thalia went after him. "Nico! Nico, come back!"

Nico pulled back. "No. Like you said, we're over."

He stalked back to his cabin. Thalia just looked at his retreating back. And then she crumpled onto the floor, eyes glazed.

When Annabeth found her, she was raving.

* * *

Obviously, Annabeth brought her to the infirmary. Will checked her over, then shook his head. "This is the work of a potion. You need the Hecate cabin to handle this."

At that point, Thalia was jabbering about turtles with pink shells floating in the air playing poker.

Together, the three of them staggered to the Hecate cabin.

The Hecate cabin had candles that were scented with the smell of honey and cinnamon. Queen of The Night, a light flowery fragrance, twined its way around the bunks. It was painted red and black, two of Hecate's sacred colors. Saffron grew on the ground next to the cabin. Each bunk had a moonstone on the wall above it.

There were only eight kids of Hecate in the entire camp. There were three in the cabin: Felicity, Dylan and Kian. The three of them were sitting on Kian's bed, playing Monopoly. They looked up when the odd trio entered. Dylan led Thalia to a bunk while Felicity checked the Book of Antidotes. Kian went to find Lou Ellen, the cabin counselor, who had more expertise in this than any of them.

They found the antidote, though not sure if it would work. The potion required red roses, half of a ripe apple, three strings of a harp, a pink shell and a maple leaf. These were symbols of love and were provided by Demeter, Apollo and Poseidon. It was a little difficult to make, but with four children of Hecate, it was done in no time.

"Okay, now we just need the tear of the potion-drinker's lover," Lou Ellen said, stretching after two hours of standing stiffly while brewing a potion.

Annabeth and Will looked at each other. "Fine. I'll go. But be warned, he's in a terrible mood, so... It might be a bit hard," Annabeth huffed. She exited the cabin and went towards the Hades cabin, the shadows growing bigger and darker as she came nearer.

"Hello? Nico?" Annabeth knocked softly on Nico's door. He threw it open, his face black. "What?" he scowled. "If it's concerning Thalia," he said before Annabeth could open her mouth. "Then, forget it." He slammed the door shut and went to lie on his bunk, feeling worse than ever.

He shouldn't have shut the door in Annabeth's face. He sighed and got up to apologise. But before he even opened the door fully, Annabeth spilled. "It's Thalia, she was under a potion, the Potion of No-Love, that's why she was so harsh, Nico please forgive her, she's kinda gone mad, we need your help-"

He clamped a hand over her mouth. "I'm coming."

So he came, listened to the whole drama, and cried. (For the potion. Nico did _not _cry.)

When Thalia recovered she knew her father was behind this and of course, having his temper, confronted him.

It was ugly, that's all I can say.

Nobody questioned Thalico again. Hades didn't want his hair singed 3 inches shorter or suffer lightning burns so he kept his grumbling to himself.

Zeus' punishment was Thalia pretending he was flirting with every girl he met, telling that to Hera and letting her explode at him. Then she put lipstick all over his jackets, spraying flowery perfume over his tie and putting a napkin with "Call me, babe. ;)" and his number in his pants pocket. It was like a volcano erupted on Olympus.

Aphrodite was _so _proud of her.

**Sorry. It was kinda rushed. **

**Anyways, there's only the epilogue left. Then it's bye-bye. *cries* Oh well, see you in either fic you vote on.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy, I've had camp (not _that _camp) and homework and lessons and blah blah blah...**

**I made up the Hecate cabin in my head. I found all those on a website. And the thing about the antidote.**

**When Thalia "broke up" with Nico after dinner, she was saying "done" in a some languages. I used Google Translate.**

**Lastly, anyone who can guess which country I live in will get a oneshot on Percabeth/Thalico/Caleo based on their idea. Clue: It's small and young, also its birthday just passed. Oh, and lion.  
**

**See you next update._ Au revoir!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Epilogue

**How the days fly by!**

**I sound like an old batty lady reflecting on her life.**

**To TurquoiseCrystal: You really don't.**

**To UnexpectedChair Fic: What exactly am I doing?**

**Disclaimer: Um...**

Zoë POV

_And he was like, "Oh my God, go out with me! I'm so handsome and muscular and SOOO awesome!" Annoying! Seriously, Dogboy better watch his mouth, or else a knuckle sandwich might just land inside it. _I text my best friend, Ellie, whilst munching on the delicious muffins Mom bought on my bed.

_Da-ding!_ goes my phone when Ellie sends a message. _Haha, looks like SOMEONE's got boy problems! _she writes, teasing me. I roll my eyes and sigh, typing back, _Bryan Lusigo is a big problem, all right! He won't leave me alone! Be serious, E!_

The door slams. I hear the thumping of high heels hitting the black carpet and my sister dropping her school bag on the arm chair. I quickly tap out a text, _Hey, gotta go. Mom and B_ _home__._

I put my cell on my desk and go down to greet my mother and sister. Mom's shrugging out of her black jacket and my sister, Bianca, is pulling a roll of paper out of her bag.

"Hey, Mom, Bi," I help Bianca with the paper. Mom kisses the top of my head. "Hey, Little Me."

"Little Me" has been Mom's nickname for me since I was a kid. It's true, anyway. I have her electric blue eyes and her pixie cut black hair and her love for Green Day. Bianca looks more like Dad, inheriting his curly black hair and his copper eyes and his habit of wearing a black leather jacket.

"How'd the project go?" I direct this question to Bianca as Mom steps into her room to change. Bianca groans. "Horribly. Harry splattered paint all over the first draft so we had to redo it. Then Josh spilled glue all over Diane's skirt and she whined and complained about it all the while."

I laugh. "Group projects are stupid, I know. Remember the time in my fifth grade when I had to work with four boys? Yeah, they were really annoying. Mostly I wished Ellie was in the group with me."

Bianca giggles, "Feel that way, too."

Mom comes out, dressed in a grey shirt with a faded lightning bolt design and a pair of jeans. She's washed off her makeup, and her hair now hangs down, brushing her shoulders, instead of the tight bun she has to twist it into every morning. "We're having pasta," she says, flopping down on the couch. Catching sight of our expressions, she adds, "Your dad's cooking."

Mom can't cook for her life. She's tried a couple of times, but she burnt the fish, put too much water in the soup and almost set the house on fire. So now Dad cooks, mostly Italian food, but as long as it's not like Mom's, we're fine.

We watch a few cartoons while waiting for Dad to get home. He runs a jewelry store with Aunt Hazel.

We hear the sound of Dad's car parking in our driveway, the gravel crunching under the wheels. Bianca jumps up and runs to greet him. "Daddy!"

"Hello, Princess," he says, hugging Bianca. Then, he kisses Mom and heads to the kitchen. After a dinner of pasta, we stumble up the stairs to do homework. When encountering a math problem _way _too difficult to be for middle-schoolers, I start down the stairs to ask Mom or Dad about it. I freeze when Mom's voice floats up.

"...I don't know. I can't decide. Maybe they're too young," she's saying to the phone. The person she's calling (let's call him or her Avery) replies.

"Yeah, I _know_ you've told Sky and Reyna," she says crossly.

Garbled response from Avery.

She sighs. "Sorry, Jase. I'm just a bit stressed, that's all. You know, maybe _you _should explain it to them," she says.

Avery (now identified as "Jase") says something funny and Mom chuckles.

"Yeah, they'll probably take to you. Not."

"Jase" laughs and says something else.

"Yeah, the gods mess up our lives. Especially as our parents," Mom says. That's when I give myself away.

"_Gods?! _Mom, what the *bleep* are you *bleep* talking about?! And what do you mean, _*bleep* parents?!" _The words that come out of my mouth are totally inappropriate for a thirteen-year-old, and I clap my hand over my mouth. But instead of lecturing me about my "colorful language", she sighs, says goodbye to "Jase" and says, "Guess it's time to meet your grandparents. Call your sister. I'll get Nico."

That was the night I learned about the Greek gods, and the night my life got _really complicated._

_THE END_

**I can't believe it! This is the last chapter! Oh my gods!**

**Thanks to all people who favorited, followed and reviewed on this story! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!**

**Thanks to my friends for all their help and for contributing their ideas! BEST FRIENDS EVER!**

**AND I'll be writing a Sisters Grimm/Harry Potter crossover, so look out for it!**

**Well, I guess this is goodbye so...**

_**Valete! Totsiens! Adeus! Zbogom! ****안녕! Selemat tinggal! **_

**And lastly, _Αντίο!_**


End file.
